Mystic's Dream
by TamarinWest
Summary: Simple songfic about Knuckles and Rouge.


_So, um. . . author's notes go here? Erk. WEll, um, this is a songfic about Knuckles and Rouge, because they are THE BEST couple in the history of BEST couples. So, yes. Enjoy! Or else. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Knuckles, Rouge, the Master Emerald, or this song (which is Mystic's Dream, by Loreena Mckennitt BTW), thoguh I would obviously like to. Still life goes on. _

* * *

_A clouded dream on an earthly night  
Hangs upon the crescent moon  
A voiceless song in an ageless light  
Sings at the coming dawn  
Birds in flight are calling there  
Where the heart moves the stones  
It's there that my heart is longing  
All for the love of you_

A soft, clear voice drifted through the cold air, dancing under the stars.  
It twisted through the trees, and blended with the whispering of the cool, quiet stream.  
It hummed and whirled, like today, like tomorrow.  
It bent and swooped, rising and falling. Past long-forgotten relics, buried in a smooth wave of green. Under waterfalls, through the mystic night.  
It picked up it's pace, fluttering wildly like a trapped butterfly, across the land, until it reached the small ears of a certain scarlet echidna.

The echidna in question, who had been dozing at the foot of a majestic, glowing green jewel, woke with a slight start. Realizing there was nothing to fear, he leaned back against the emerald's crystaline surface, and let the voice wash over him, like an ocean surf; caress him, like a mother's gentle hand; envelope him, like the desire for the woman he never stopped thinking about. He recognized the voice, though he was sure he hadn't heard it in over two years. He tried not to think about it to hard, just to let the song enter every pore of his being. Or was it a song? More just a tune, and the enchanting voice.

_A painting hangs on an ivy wall  
Nestled in the emerald moss  
The eyes declare a truce of trust  
Then it draws me far away  
Where deep in the desert twilight  
Sand melts in pools of the sky  
Darkness lays her crimson cloak  
Your lamps will call me home_

And then it stopped.

The song was over, for tonight. The owner of the voice lifted off from the tree in which she had been sitting, her brilliant white fur shining in the light of the crescent moon. She didn't know what had incensed her to come out here tonight, but whatever it was, it was wearing off. The bat, though certainly a creature of the night, had thus far been working daylight hours; she was tired, she was chilly, and it was time for her to return to her safe, warm bed.

As she crossed over the forest, her wings barely making a beat, her thoughts turned, not for the first time, of where she was going. Not just right now, but in life. She couldn't keep on stealing jewels forever. They were beautiful, for sure, but their gaudy glitter no longer fascinated her like it used to. These days, her thought were focused on something... someone else.

As the bat flew further, she spotted a familiar sight up ahead, slightly to the left. _'I haven't been there in more than two years,' _she thought to herself, _'Why am I back now?'_ But she altered her course, and instead of a comfortable bed in mind, she had other thoughts. _'Maybe he's still there... maybe he didn't leave, like everyone else.'_

She flew faster, her wings swishing through the night air, now determined to see him. _'Maybe he'll forgive me... for being away for so long.'_

Her heart caught in her throat as she sighted a dark red form at the base of the emerald, that had once been her dream to obtain. Now... now she had other dreams.

She alighted noislessly atop the glowing gem, now unsure of her next move. _'What if he doesn't forgive me? God, maybe I should just leave-'_ her thoughts were cut off by a low, growling voice.  
"Hello Rouge." Rouge was so shocked, she fell right off the emerald. _'Suave, Batgirl'_ she chastised herself. A small chuckle made her straighten up and turn, ending nose-to-nose with her long-time rival.

"Not exactly the way I intended to show up here," She said, trying to sound crisp.

"You mean you did intend to show up here? If you think your getting the Master Emerald Batgirl, think again."

Her heart sank. _'Is this what he still thinks of me, after all this time? That I just want the Master Emerald?'_

"Well, you'd know precisly what I'm thinking, wouldn't you?" She retorted, giving a stab at her usual sassy comments. The echidna, however, knew something was up.

"Rouge-" the red one started again, but he was cut off by a sudden frustrated yell.

"What? What?! I didn't come here just to get insulted you know! Heck, I don't even know why I came back! I just-"

"I've missed you."

"-Been... what?"

"I've missed you. We all have. You've been gone for a long time you know."

"Yeah... I know." She said, blushing a little at her outburst. Knuckles didn't quite know what to do. Rouge wasn't acting herself tonight. As he looked at her, he saw she had also changed somewhat in the physiscal. As volptous as ever, but still, something was... off. The way she held herself, like she didn't exactly know what she was supposed to do with her body. Like she was silently straining, but at the same time holding herself back. Her moonstruck fur blew gently in a sudden solf breeze, and Knuckles found himself longing to run his fingers through it, caress it... hold her in his arms. He gave himself a little mental head shake, but it must've showed, because she said, "I'll go now."

As she was about to take off, she felt a heavy hand on her shoulder. She tried to brush it away, but he held firm.

"Get offa me!" She snarled, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" the rest of her words were cut off as he kissed her.

And instantly nothing mattered anymore, as she stopped resisting as kissed him back, until they were locked together, a circle of love.

Knuckles broke the kiss long enough to say, "Something I shoudl've done a long time ago. She went up close to him again, and he thought she was going to kiss him again, but instead got a hard slap across his face.

"What was that for!" He asked angrily, rubbing the affronted area. She laughed, and Knuckles felt a surge of warmth run the length of his body. It was not her usual, mocking snigger, it was real, actual happyness.

"That," She answered as the distance between their bodies became non-existant, "Was for not doing it sooner."

_And so it's there my homage's due  
Clutched by the still of the night  
Now I feel you move  
And every breath is full  
So it's there my homage's due  
Clutched by the still of the night  
Even the distance feels so near  
All for the love of you_

The next morning, Rouge awoke lying next to the snoozing form of Knuckles. She quickly got dressed, then went over to him, and blew in his ear. He jerked up, looked around, then saw her and smiled.

"Hey," He said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey what?" She asked.

"I love you."

"I love you to, Knucklehead." She grinned.

"I hought I told you not to call me that!"

"I just did."

He sighed, she laughed, then started to sing.

_A clouded dream on an earthly night  
Hangs upon the crescent moon  
A voiceless song in an ageless light  
Sings at the coming dawn  
Birds in flight are calling there  
Where the heart moves the stones  
It's there that my heart is longing  
All for the love of you_


End file.
